Eternal
by Vanillisa
Summary: After 100 years the firenation's power has been upheaved. The world has hope for peace again. But if the airbender Aang is the real Avatar then who is the mysterious person that kicked firenation troops out of Earth kingdom towns?
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Prelude

In a small Earth Kingdom where Fire Nation military troops were posted, one young girl was being dragged away by a fire bending soldier while her mother pleaded with the soldier to leave the daughter. The mother screamed and begged in horror for her only daughter's safety, the daughter cried to her mother for help as the horny soldier kept hauling her away. The teenage girl tried to fight in desperation but was too weak to escape the trained firebender. All the bystanders turned a blind eye on the scene afraid of receiving attention from the firebenders.

Except one brave soul "Leave her alone!" cried the voice of a young boy.

"Huh?" the soldier turned at the sound of defiance.

A small boy lacking many nutrients stood alone, fists clutched. "Let her go!" he called again breathing heavy.

"Or what?" the soldier sneered at him.

The helpless girl looked at the book with both worry for him and hope for her. The mother filled with concern for both her daughter and the boy.

The boy charged at the soldier for attack. As the boy was about to land a punch on the soldier's knee the soldier grabbed the boy's wrist with his free hand and held him in the air.

The soldier laughed "Was that your plan boy?"

The boy spat in the soldiers face and glared with pure hatred.

The soldier growled and ignited his hand causing the boy to scream in pain.

"Jei!" The girl cried out afraid for the boy.

A black gloved hand grabbed the soldier at his elbow and crushed, rendering his arm from the elbow down completely useless. The flames stopped the boy fell to the ground, wrist black from fire.

The black hooded figure grabbed the firebenders head in its hands and turned in around. The soldier fell to the ground releasing the innocent girl.

The girl ran to the boy to look at his wound; the mother ran to the children. When the hooded figure stepped closer the mother held the children close in protection. "Stay away." The mother warned.

The hooded figure ignored her as it knelt beside them.

"Leave us a–" The mother was interrupted when the hooded figure made several quick motions with one hand then touched the mother's forehead. The mother fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mother!" The girl cried throwing her arms out to her mother. "What did you do?" she yelled at the hooded figure

The hooded figure grabbed the boy's arm, who cried in shock and pain. The boy tried to pull his arm away; the hooded figure pulled a small black device from the jacket. The gloved hand pushed a small lever releasing a small flame of fire. The boy struggled harder, hitting the figure with his good hand. The flame traveled toward the boys burned wrist and wrapped around the burn.

"Please stop!" the boy begged.

The hand the previously held the black device wrapped around the fire. The boy stopped struggling and starred at this wrist in bewilderment. Before the girl could react the gloved hand released the boy showing a wrist clean of burn. The hooded figure removed the boy's burn with fire.

Firenation soldiers surrounded the hooded figure. Some with spears others extending their fists as a weapon. One man stepped forward. "Surrender yourself to the Fire Lord, and we won't hurt you."

The hooded figure stood up with a straight figure, raised a fisted and extended the longest finger.


	2. Ch 1: Avatar

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I only own The Hooded Figure/Fire-Eater**

**This one may appear a little jumpy but I didn't feel the need to put in sections that would be the same as what happened in the actual show. So here you are! The first real chapter. Thanks to ****exorcist sora walker**** and ****paige g**** for your reviews, and to those who read and came back for more. Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

~Zhao POV~

I sat at my desk reading reports on the mysterious hooded figure, lately being called "Fire Eater" by the Earth Kingdom peasants. The unknown person appeared out of nowhere killed many soldier, wounding more, removed the very base of the soldiers camp; but worse than that – the soldiers left over can't return to their assigned village. Something was stopping them from returning or even attacking the town—like a force field was put up.

"How is that even possible?" I asked myself out loud. Whoever this person was, I didn't him.

"Commander Zhao!" a soldier interrupted my meditation

"This had better be good." I warned

"Prince Zuko and General Iroh just made dock. Captain said I should inform you."

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know sir. From the look of his ship I would say for repairs, Sir."

A damaged ship? Curious. The banished prince send on a wild goose chase for the avatar might have something interesting to say. I couldn't help but smirk. "I should greet him; maybe he has some fascinating story to tell."

~Zuko POV~

Uncle and I made it back to our newly repaired ship and immediately set sail. I could stop thinking about what Zhao said.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, prince Zuko?"

I tried to think of how to phrase the question. "Commander Zhao said something about reports. Reports that were three weeks out." I turned to look at uncle "But the avatar didn't wake until last week."

Uncle stoked his chin in deep thought "Yes, he did… perhaps Commander Zhao is chasing the wrong avatar."

I looked back out at the sea with new hope "All the better for me."

~Ozai POV~

"Fire Lord, news from Commander Zhao." My right lieutenant reported

"Give it to me" I ordered and grabbed it out of his hand.

_Fire Lord Ozai, I have read several of the reports on the mysterious 'hooded figure' some peasants have come to call the 'Fire-Eater'. I also got an unexpected visit from a certain banished prince who informed me of his own encounter. I have reached a conclusion that the 'Fire-Eater' is the Avatar that has disappeared a hundred years ago. Please rest assured that I am putting every ounce of my resources into capturing the Avatar. I will send you more updates as they occur._

_Commander Zhao_

"We will see how you do Zhao; perhaps a promotion is due in your future." I said out loud

"Fire Lord!" Another soldier came running into my room "Fire Lord!" He repeated breathless

"What is it?" I shouted at the soldier

"News from the temple. The Avatar has returned."

"So I hear." I replied then turned to my lieutenant "Prepare a few extra troops for Commander Zhao." He nodded and left. I gave my attention to the heavens "This will be fun."

~Jei POV~

After three long weeks I finally caught up. "Wait!" I cried to the hooded figure. "Please wait!" The person stopped and turned around. "I…. Want….. Training…. Please….." I asked between breathes.

"Did you follow me all the way from the first village?" A feminine voice asked.

"…. Yes…" I answered.

"Just for training?"

"Yes, please." I put my hands together and bowed "I won't disappoint you."

"I highly doubt there is anyone in this world that won't disappoint me." She responded. "I don't babysit."

"Please, I beg you! I want to know how to fight!"

"Then ask your dad."

"He's dead."

"Then ask your mom."

"She's dead."

"Ask your brother."

"I don't have a brother or a sister."

"Ask a neighbor." She said annoyed

"All the ones who can fighters are off at war."

"And you want to be shift off to participate, is that it?"

"I want to protect the only thing I have left."

"How is your being here protect the girl?"

"For training, of course."

She threw her head back to stare, glower, at the sky revealing a golden tan face with reddish-brown hair and oddly colored green eyes. "Why me?" she whispered like the sky had all the answers.

"Please," I begged again. "Let me be the one to disappoint you."

Her lips turned up slightly at my comment. "Cute," she looked me straight in the eye "But I'm still not convinced."

"Then give me time to convince you."

She pinched a patch of skin between her closed eyes but stayed silent. I remained quiet in fear more begging would encourage her to turn me down.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No." I said attempting to be firm

She looked me in the eyes again, releasing her upper nose, very seriously said. "You have three days; if I am still not convinced I'll kill you myself. Understood?"

I nodded unsure of my voice not giving away my fear.

"Speak! I will not take a head shake as an answer." She ordered.

"Y-yes!" my voice cracked. Her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"Yes." I said again still sounding afraid.

She stared me in the eyes, hers colder than ice and harder than rock. I stared back struggling to suppress all urges to fidget or run.

"Three days starting right now." She finally spoke.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well, this is interesting. A potential apprenticeship for the loner. I wonder if this relationship will make the next chapter. Hmm… Curiouser and curiouser. Anyways, I hope you liked it reading it as much as I liked writing it. Any questions, comments, or even criticism just click the review button belllooooowww**

** II**

** II**

** II**

** II**

** V**


	3. Ch 2: Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own The Hooded Figure/Fire-Eater and Jei**

**I might not be so quick to update because I plan on writing the story behind The Hooded Figure/Fire-Eater which I will post when this story is over on fictionpress until this you can find out more about her in this story. I hope you like it as much as I do. Chapter 2! Feast your eyes friends!**

Chapter 2

~Zhao POV~

I left before even receiving the Fire Lords letter. From his letter I could tell my career was based on this capture. I wasn't worried, I was excited. This would be the greatest accomplishment of my life. I knew the avatar wouldn't be an easy capture but I wasn't going to stop. Not this close.

"Sir, we have a witness." A soldier called and led me to a dirty hut. A few things were burned inside; this soldier did some nasty interrogation. I couldn't help but smirk. My eyes turned to an elder woman trying not to huddle in fear but couldn't stop her fists from shaking.

"You've seen The Hooded Figure. Tell where he went." I said to the woman

"The Fire-Eater will eat you alive." She said to me with a glare.

I sighed annoyed. "Tell me where he went or we will burn you alive in this hut."

"Go ahead! You're going to kill even if I tell you; I might as well die with this information." She sounded a bit smug under all her fear.

"If you don't tell me someone else will."

"Then go ask them. I'm not talking."

I growled in irritation then turned around leaving one last order to my soldier before exiting "Kill her slowly."

As I walked from the tent I could hear a muffled scream, under any other circumstances I might have enjoyed that but today I was just too annoyed at the spark inside her. How dare an Earth kingdom peasant stand up to me.

I walked toward the opposite end of the village where I found a few of my soldiers laughing in a huddle. "What are you doing?" I demanded

The soldiers stepped aside granting me few of an elder man hanging upside down over a well. He was wet from the waist up suggesting they dunged him in the well a few times.

"Sir, we are interrogating sir." Said one of my soldier

"Has he said anything?" I asked

"This one is singing like a bird, sir." Said another soldier smugly.

"Well, tell me what his singing." I ordered

"The Hooded Figure went around this town into the desert that way." He pointed behind him. Was he heading toward the Great Divide?

"Did you speak to this Hooded Figure?" I asked the Earth citizen low life.

"No, I hardly saw The Hooded Figure. It was dark and the person didn't stop for anything."

"What were you doing?"

"Attending my livestock, I always put them away at sunset but I got caught up in fixing a door that has been broken for a while. My wife has been nagging me about it and I-"

"Get to the point!" I barked

The man shivered a bit then continued "It was dark when I finally got around to it. The animals were all surrounding The Hooded person and the person was petting them. When I arrived it looked at me then left. That's all I know." He swore

"So a hooded person was petting your pig-sheep?" I asked again

"Yes sir." He responded

I was picturing the avatar being more of a badass, but petting deformed sheep? What kind of a man does that?

"An animal lover?" One of my soldiers spoke.

"Not what I expected from a supposed Fire-Eater." Said another soldier voicing my thoughts.

"Kill everything in this village that breathes" I ordered my soldiers

"Yes sir!" they all responded

"But what about me?" The upside-down begged "I told you everything I know!"

"I don't spare snitches." I sneered at the man and left to investigate his farm.

The sheep-pigs all squealed upon my approach, one alone sounded irritable all of them together was giving me a headache. I unleashed heavy fire on them until they stopped making noise. Up a little ways from the fence holding the burning animals was a log; all among the ground was several footprints. Most were prints of cheap sandals worn by farmers but one set was pressed in deep, suggesting the weight of a heavy person, in a style I have never seen before. Odd footwear for an odd person, The Avatar was defiantly here. The footsteps did not repeat in any direction, wherever the Avatar went he didn't show it. That's just what I would expect from an Airbender.

I stood outside the town waiting as my soldiers assembled from their massacre.

"We are ready sir." Said my captain.

"Good," I said as I turned to face my troops; behind them was a giant fire burning down the village of peasants. "The Hooded Figure is believed to be the Avatar." I paused letting them soak that in. "He is known to be dangerous according to the reports."

"I hear that he is immune to our fire." Said one soldier.

"As I have read," I stated "That is all lies to give the pathetic Earth and Waters some meager form of hope. Mark my words soldier. No one is immune to us. Our Fire is the greatest weapon in the world! That the whole reason Azulon started this war! The world is hopeless without our guidance! That is why we fight!" I paused a second "If we allow the Avatar to continue to fight we will lose everything we worked hard to accomplish! Will we allow that?"

"No Sir!" They all responded

"So what will we do soldiers?" I asked

"Stop the Avatar!" They answered

"Why?"

"For the good of the world!"

"That's right! The Avatar is heading in the direction of the Great Divide." I said "Get ready for a journey soldiers!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

And we marched.

~Jei POV~

I survived, luckily. It has not been easy in the slightest. Boss, since she didn't like to be called master, gave me test after test after test. I can't count how many times I almost died. First test was to snatch a baby sabertooth moose-lion out of its nest right under the sleeping mother. I thought that would be the worst but I was proven wrong when she tossed me on top of a Unagi; the worst part was that I didn't know how to swim… until that moment anyway. On top of that, I found myself tied to the top of a tree many mornings left to try and track her.

But I succeeded so far. Today was my last test, at least that what she said—and she hasn't lied to me before.

We stood on the end of a cliff at the Great Divide. I've hear of scary creatures that roamed these parts. All of her test involved a predatory animal; maybe she wanted me to catch one. I hadn't a clue how I would go about it.

She stood admiring the scene, I think. Despite her intensity of fighting she did seem to enjoy beauty of different things… but I never asked her. I was sure she would give me an extra 'test' and see if I would survive.

"What is this called?" she asked

"The Great Divide." I answered.

"Hmm." Was all she said, or the only noise she made.

"Do you know how canyons are made?" She asked

I only heard one explanation. "By angry spirit." It was more of a question.

She shook her head "spirits." She muttered. "No, want to try again or shall I just tell you."

Her telling always came with a price. "I'll guess." I said quickly then studied the canyon as she called it. She told me the answer to every mystery is in the details. The ground caved in to something, but what causes ground to melt besides spirits. Lava but there was no volcano here. Air doesn't do it as far as I can tell. I recalled a memory of me a Loirna, we tossed clumps of dirt into small ponds and the dirt would…

"Times up." She said

"Is it water?" I asked

She smiled "Yes, water can make earth dissolve. But it's time consuming. The water breaks the earth down one little piece at a time."

"So spirits have nothing to do with it?" I asked

She shrugged "Maybe, maybe not." Was all she said. "Are you ready for your next test?"

No "Yes" I answered

"Good," She replied to both answers "here is an arrow" an arrow was pressed into my left hand "and here is rope," rope was pressed into my right hand "Save yourself." Then I was pushed over the edge and started falling into the canyon. I was sure to die if I didn't stop falling.

A moment a panic passed before I start think was what I would do with an arrow and rope. I tied the rope around the arrow and leaned my body toward the wall of the canyon. Once I got close enough I shoved the arrow into the wall which managed to make my fall stop for a short second before the arrow broke and I started falling again.

I was about halfway down now. This time I wrapped the rope around a sharp rock that stuck out allowing myself to come to a full stop. I was close to the bottom but if I jumped I would break a leg. With a sigh I studied the wall below me, it did not look steady but I didn't have much of a choice. I carefully climbed down, slipping only once.

Finally I reached a bottom and noticed a letter to me.

_Congratulations! You made it! Now for part two._ Part two? I gulped. _I want to run to the end of the canyon. On the opposite wall are five daggers for you. Use them wisely. If you make it before dawn I will accept you as an apprentice. _

_Your Favorite Boss ;D_

I didn't understand what the thing after 'boss' was but I hoped it was good.

The sun was halfway through setting. I pulled out the five daggers when some warm liquid poured out of the holes all over me. It felt very slimly and it smelt delicious. I was covered in liquid food. Not good.

I stuffed the daggers into my belt and ran before the creatures came and I knew they would. As I ran I licked the liquid off and tried to suck it from my clothes.

It didn't do a whole lot of good, they still came. I ran as best I could forgo the food all over me. I tried stepping through what little water puddles I could find. After a few miles I ended up hiding inside a small slither in the wall. The creatures clawed at me but couldn't reach. As I waited for them to give up or fall asleep I went back to getting the food off of me.

Several hours passed and they still stood there, eying me. I couldn't waist anymore time, it was dead of night and I didn't know how much longer of this canyon I had to cross. I pulled out one of my dagger and slit closer to the edge of the hole. One of the creatures slammed their face on the wall giving me a target. I shoved a dagger in between its eyes and pulled it out quickly before another took its place. I repeated this until nothing more stood. Lucky for me the creatures shoved each corpse out of the way as each one took a turn so all I had to do was climb over the last one.

Most of the food smell was gone as I continued down, I didn't bother with sleep-enough time was already wasted. I encountered a few more creatures along the way. This time I tossed my shirt that still smelled like meat. The second time I threw my shoes, third time I threw my pants; finally I reached a dead end. I hoped severally that this was the real end and not a fake.

The wall looked steep, I was amazed that I fell this much. With a dagger in each hand I climbed my way up. On the cliff was a building behind an older man eating noodles. He stopped upon the sight of me

"Why are you naked?" He asked startled.

"I had to get rid of the creatures somehow." I answered. Boss always responded to awkward questions with ambiguous answers that the left the puzzler with more questions.

His eyebrows drew together confused. "What were you in the canyon?"

"Running." I said as if it was obvious.

His face turned even more confused mixed with frustration at my unclear answers.

"Nice work" Said a very familiar voice

I turned to see her with her hood fully covering her entire face. I bowed.

A folded pair of pants and shirt landed in front of my feet. "Get dressed." She ordered then turned to walk away.

"What are you doing to this boy?" the older man yelled at her.

"Training him, just as he asked me." She answered

"Why was he in the canyon?" He asked loudly

She lifted her first finger that began to glow on the tips. "I have no quarrel with you good sir. But I will kill you just as I did the firebenders last night." Last night? When?

The man's face turned red, but before he could say anything she continued "Don't ask questions you aren't ready to hear the answer to." Was all she said before she walked again.

At the end of their argument I was fully dressed and ran after her.

**To Be Continued….**

**This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship… or not. Next chapter we find out what happened to the firebenders she was talking about… Thank you all for reading. I hope you all liked it so far. Until next time!**


	4. Ch 3: Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own The Hooded Figure/Fire-eater/Boss and Jei.**

**I will have to warn you, toward the end of Zhao's story here it gets a little gruesome. I'll put a * at the beginning and end so you'll know where and you can just skip it if you want. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE THEN DO NOT READ THAT PART. I promise to sum it for you in his next appearance. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

~Zhao's POV~

After two days march we finally reached the Great Divide. In the distance I could see a black figure standing on the edge looking down. He just stood there as we approached without bothering to look at us as we drew near.

The long coat was of bizarre material that didn't look like it was sown or melted together, the footwear looked even more complex. Wherever this Avatar was hiding, it wasn't some rundown village.

"Avatar." I addressed him

The person only shifted his head slightly as if to say 'yes?'

The more I studied it the more female it was looking. "You are the one who disturbed the Firenation?" I was pretty sure of the answer but asked anyway.

"What if I am?" I distinctly female voice asked. So it was a woman.

"Then I will have to take you in." I answered.

She turned around fully facing us. "You expect me to come along quietly?" She asked cynically.

I smirked "That would be too boring if you did." I motioned my soldiers to surround her

I'm not sure how I knew this but she smiled under that hood.

"Now!" I ordered all of my soldiers unleashed their firepower. She didn't move from her spot as we engulfed her in flames. There was no screaming of any kind as we burned her. I suppose if she did get hurt she would let us know it. But something told me she wouldn't be that easy. I ordered my men to halt letting the air clear. The longer this drew on in silence the more it unnerved me.

When the air cleared we found the black hooded woman still standing in the center completely untouched by the fire. She pushed her hood back with one hand revealing hair that was more red than brown under the sunlight on top of golden, sun kissed skin and eyes that swirled of both green and blue like the colors were fighting for dominance. On her full lips was a mocking smile. She didn't look like an Airbender.

Her left foot slid forward in my direction one hand raised palm up. I tensed waiting for an attack but her four fingers only folded half way, she repeated once more inviting me forward.

I motioned my men to stand down and slid into attack form. I fired three fireballs at her as a distraction then ran toward her with fists of flame.

She repelled the fireballs with her extended fist as I expected. I threw one of my fists toward her throat. She gripped me by the wrist with other hand twirled me around over the canyon. I half expected her to drop me but she continued all the way around throwing me to land at the feet of my men. I stood up quickly expecting a follow up attack but she just stood still, slightly farther from the edge than before but not in attack or defending formation. Was she mocking me?

I released two corresponding fireballs, one at her head and the other at her feet. She both ducked and jumped allowing both balls to pass without harming her. As she jumped I unleashed a stream of fire at her center. Seconds before the fire struck her she reached out her hands grapping it in both hands. She wrapped her hands around it pulled it up and down, then with one hand pulled it to the side letting it snake out. When she was done the motions the fire turned into a whip. That was a technique I have never seen before. What kind of fire bending was that?

I returned to attack form "Are you the Avatar?" I was beginning to doubt it.

"I'll take that as it's my turn." She said then one slap of the whip against the ground creating a crevice then lashed it forward until she spun in a full circle. I ducked quickly as the whip lashed over me in quick speed. I hear the sound of tearing and grunts behind me; I glanced to see my men were hit. Did she just kill all my soldiers?

I threw myself up and charged at her with fists of fire. She dropped her whip as she dodged all my punches and kicks by shifting sideways or stepping back.

"Don't you have anything impressive for me? I'm starting to feel like Steven Seagull."

I formed a fireball in my clawed hand shoving toward her neck. She was preparing to grab my arm again when a fireball hit her back. Behind her I saw one soldier managed to survive and was ready to fight.

******Undistributed she grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I saw it before I felt it; my wrist turned all the way around until my palm faced the ground again. An agonizing pain shot up my arm. I threw my flaming free hand toward her face but she ducked then bent my hand backwards up, down, and then pulled leaving the only thing connecting my hand to my arm was the skin. It felt like it was on fire and I couldn't put it out.

With one of her hands she reached behind her and pulled the flames off her back turning it into a knife.

As she reached behind herself I used my good to create a wall of fire and pushed it at her. She stopped her attack but didn't let go of my broken hand; instead she pulled harder thinning the skin. She held my hand on her side of the wall letting the fire sizzle my skin. I used the fire to free my useless hand and seal up the end of the limb so I wouldn't bleed out.******

When the wall of fire I used as shield cleared up she was gone. The soldier who tried to defend was lying on the floor, his head gone. His top armor was removed leaving him bare from the waist up. On his abdomen was a message carved out to me.

_To answer your question I am not an avatar of any kind. I leave you alive to deliver a message to your Fire Lord: as long as you leave me and my things alone I will not be a threat to your war. _

_Have a good day ;D_

_Fire Eater_

* * *

~Jei POV~

We didn't travel too far from the Great Divide when we stopped. Usually I was the one who made camp and cooked the meals but tonight she did everything and told me to keep watch. I guess that was her way of being nice.

The soup she made was delicious, made from chicken, plain chicken she said, and rice. While we ate, she asked me to tell her everything I knew about this world. Which was rare, she didn't ask for much of anything besides directions; and I had a hard time answering those – having never traveled before. So I told her all about how it was before the war, stories I heard from my mother before she passed away. Then I told her everything I've seen for myself. She listened quietly, not interrupting me even when I strayed from my main story, smiling at parts I couldn't help but laugh at.

I talked until I finally yawned. She took my bowl. "Get some rest." She said pulling a blanket over her.

"Boss?" I asked

"Yeah?" she answered

"What is your world like?"

"If you ever manage to beat me in a fight I'll tell you." Without looking I knew she was smiling. I smiled too "I'm going to have to take you up on that." I said. Again I knew she smiled without seeing it. I looked back up at the stars counting them until I dozed off.

**To Be Continued…**

**The more I think about it the more I realize even with a warning that section makes this story an M instead of T rating… Oh well. I was going to change it anyways but I guess now is a good time as any. I hope you weren't too grossed out. My friend/editor said that part was disgusting when she read it so I figured I should warn you guys. Reviews are welcomes but as long as I get hits I will continue. Have a good night ;D**


	5. Ch 4: Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, I only own Fire-Eater and Jei**

**Thank you all for cheering me on, you rock! Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 4

~Zuko POV~

"A blockade." I starred at my new found horror keeping me from accomplishing my destiny.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters," I heard uncle say behind me "turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

I glared at the bison flying overhead, he was so close. A sudden burst of energy sent the bison faster and I knew what meant "He's not turning around."

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Firenation captures you there is nothing I can do." My uncle pleaded "Do not follow the avatar."

I knew what the consequences were if I would fail; but I didn't see myself doing that. "I'm sorry uncle." I said softly "Run the blockade!" I ordered the helmsman.

As we drew closer fireballs erupted from the ships in front. The avatars bison managed to dodge them leaving the fireballs to rain around my ship. Twice a saw a ball hit the water in front seconds before my ship trailed over where it hit. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see fire raining down like we were in hell; which was why I wasn't surprised we got hit-more that it took this long.

"Prince Zuko!" a mechanic called "The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship!" I ordered.

Another wave of flame fired.

A body fell from the sky followed by the Avatar's bison swooping down to catch it. The Avatar was now at level with the blockade, and with me. He couldn't escape now.

A flame ball was fired and aiming right for them not leaving them enough time to dodge it safely.

Just as it was about to strike it exploded allowing them to safely cross over the blockade. The Avatar passed the blockade. I would have to do the same.

"We're on a collision course!" Uncle shouted

"We can make it!" I yelled back

"Zuko please," Uncle begged "Don't do this!"

"Full steam ahead!" I barked

I heard uncle sigh heavily then turn to the helmsman "Stop the engine now! Turn this ship around!"

"Uncle! What are you doing?" I yelled

"Saving you." He answered belittling.

"You can do that!" I screamed "This is my ship!"

"No, it's mine." He said then turned back to the tail continuing his order to abandon this mission. To my greatest horror they were listening to him.

I didn't think about my next actions. If uncle wanted this ship he can have it; if the soldiers liked him more than me than I don't want them either. Basement and unload a steam boat to follow after the avatar for myself. Who needs traitors.

* * *

~Zhao POV~

I made it a blockade separating firenation waters from Earth Kingdom waters alone. All of my soldiers died one way or another from her hand. The witch led me on knowing full well what I wanted and that she couldn't give it to me. I would get my revenge on her. No one treats a firebender this way and gets away with it.

"Sir, it seems we have a problem." The ship captain said curiously glancing at my handless limb.

"What is it?" I asked angry

"The avatar has passed through few hours ago followed by two steam boat we believe belong to the banished prince."

"The avatar was here?" curious…

"We believe so, a flying buffalo fly by followed by one of our own ships." He explained

"And?" I demanded

"The ship got damaged by one of our fireballs and turned back but two small steam boats managed to slip passed after the flying buffalo. We sent a ship after them."

A flying creature was most likely something of from the airbender nomads which mean the real avatar is now inside the firenation.

"What are your orders sir?"

"Leave them." The avatar held no threat compared to what I had my eyes on now. The avatar is not the one uprooting the firenation.

"Sir?"

"I said leave them! Are you deaf or just stupid?" I shouted "I want your greatest fighters, and I don't just mean firebenders. I want soldiers who know how to wield a sword, whip, or bow and arrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" He replied the way all soldiers do, by tensing up and saluting.

* * *

~Aang POV~

The doors slammed shut behind me as I knelt before the statue of Roku, my predecessor. The light shined over Roku but he remained still.

"The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku, so why isn't anything happening?" I was here, that's what he wanted. I worked really hard to get here. Appa strained himself getting us here. And Katara, Sokka and Shyu are in trouble because of me. This trip was proving more harm than good.

"Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I am doing. All I know is airbending. Please avatar Roku talk to me!" Slowly the light traveled up to his face lighting his eyes. Smoke surrounded me abstracting my view of everything, before long I saw the real Avatar Roku. We stood high on a cloud hovering over mountain peaks.

"It's good to see you Aang," Roku said "What took you so long."

The sight was shocking but I managed to gather myself and bow respectively.

"I have something very important to tell you Aang. That is why when you were in the spirit world I sent my dragon to find you." Roku explained

"Is it about that vision? The one about the comet?" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"What does it mean?"

"One hundred years ago, firelord Sozen used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed it's incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

"So the comet made them stronger?" the thought made my stomach turn.

"Yes, stronger than you can even imagine." He said frighteningly

"But that was a hundred years ago. What does that have to do with the war now?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Listen carefully," Roku said tensely "Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer; and firelord Ozai will use its power to finish the war – once and for all." Dread filled me. I didn't know how to do this job now I have to rush it. "If he success, even the avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you must defeat the firelord before the comet arrives."

I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. I didn't think my job could get worse but it just did. "But I haven't even started learning waterbending! Not to mention earth and fire!"

"Mastering the elements takes years of disciple and practice, but if the world is to survive you must do it by summers end." How was that supposed to help? My anxiety was increasing by the minute; I felt ready to explode.

"What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?" I hollered at Roku feeling my limit nearly reached.

"I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before." The first reassuring words he has said. "The solstice is ending, we must go our separate ways. For now."

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple! What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" I asked extremely nervous.

"You are not alone; I am apart of you as are all your past lives. There is also another who might help… if you ask nicely." He said looking a little bit sheepish.

Roku closed his eyes showing me mentally what awaited outside the doors. A firenation ship anchored at the harbor, several soldiers hovered outside ready to fireblast. "_A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready._"

"I'm ready." I said feeling power flow through me as Roku's and many others filled me.

* * *

~Iroh POV~

I messed up. I put all my focus on not colliding with the other firenation ships and getting captured that I didn't keep an eye on Zuko and now his gone. By the time we successfully turned he was already passed the blockade with a ship breaking out of formation to follow. I asked one of the crew to follow Zuko on another steam boat and get him back to use safely, but it didn't ease my guilt.

We managed to get our firenation camp to get our ship fixed. The captain insisted on letting him search for a mechanic who would do the work without asking too many questions or reporting us to authorities so I could take a break; but it wasn't helping.

I wondered around until I found a small earth kingdom tea shop. Here I sat sipping the tea without tasting it, my mind filled with thoughts of my dear nephew. Would he make it out ok? Would he ever come back to me?

"I don't care." I heard someone say to my left. I found that voice belonged to a young lady dressed in very odd fashion accompanied by a young boy in Earth Kingdom clothing both drinking tea. A closer look at the woman showed brown hair with strong red tones blended in and dark blue-green eyes. An attendant was whispering to her urgently.

"But you'll get reported and captured," he pressed "but you have a big price on your head. Plus there is a fire-nation general right there." He tried speaking quietly while not very subtly motioning toward me.

She looked at me, her wide set eyes held a huge spark of defiance in them. "You're right, there is." She stood and moved next to my table "Mind if I join you sir?"

"By all means" I motioned for the seat across from me

"Thank you." She said as she sat. The attendant looked stressed but left for the front desk.

"What has you down good sir?" She asked

I sighed heavily "My nephew… he's in trouble again and I can't seem to help him."

"Stubborn?" she asked

"You have no idea." I replied

"Stubbornness is a just security of their own belie; which is basically they only thing anybody has and they don't want it broken."

"I know that… but," I sighed again "I see him traveling down a road that will only lead to misery and I don't want him to suffer."

"Let me ask you," she said leaning closer "Do you think he knows it?"

I pondered the question as I looked into her deep eyes that probably seen much of the world and more. Over the two years he was out at sea I watched grow through so much depression and anger but it never left. "I don't know."

"Do you think he knows it?" she asked again

"…I think he doubts it…" I said finally

"Then that's all you really need." She replied leaning back in her seat "Teenagers usually fight against the stream before they use it to their advantage."

"But he's going to reach a waterfall eventually."

"Yes, he will." She replied "Do you see what you're doing? Your fighting against the stream trying to reach your drowning nephew and are drowning yourself." She stood to leave "It is easier to pull someone out of the water if they are not struggling against you. I'm not saying don't worry, I'm just staying don't put so much pressure on him. He's already drowning." She turned toward the boy "Ready?"

"Ready." The boy said

"Let's roll."

"Wait!" I called she turned back to me "What's your name?" I asked

"Call me Alice." She answered and left.

**To Be Continued….**

**Sorry about the wait but thank you all for being patient. I hoped you guys like it so far. Things are starting to change up in here! Until next time!**


	6. Ch 5: Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I only own Alice: Fire-Eater and Jei**

**Please don't be too mad, I have a lot going on with a surgery coming up in a week and I'm moving in a month so things are a little crazy. I am sorry for taking so long and I will do my best to finish as much as I can before spring semester starts, full load of heavy classes are going to need at least 99.9% of my attention.**

Chapter 5

~Katara POV~

"Aang, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" I asked

"Roku said there was someone who could help me become the avatar, I have to find him." Aang replied

"We don't even know who this person is, how are we supposed to find him?" Sokka asked

"I don't know, but how many people in this world know about Avatar?" Aang replied

"He has a point there." I said

"Look! Roku didn't share anything about him; we have no idea what we're looking for! I say we keep focusing on getting to the North Pole."

"But Sokka, I really need help on becoming the avatar. I have no idea how to do this, I need help." Aang pleaded. His eyes big with dread and desire. Tremendous pressure was weighed on his shoulders and I felt an urge to help.

"Maybe," I said catching their attention "Maybe this person isn't as hard to find as we think." They stared at me dumfounded "Maybe if we dig around for gossip we could find."

"Awww Katara, you're too optimistic." Sokka said

"You have a better idea?" I shot

"Yes, we go straight to the north pole!" He replied

"It doesn't hurt to find this person. If Roku thinks he or she could help then it's worth looking into it."

Sokka glared at me.

"Let's just look, two days we should find something." I said

Sokka huffed

"There is a trading village not too far, let's stop there." Aang said

Sokka pretended to ignore us continuing to steer Appa north.

"Sokka, come on. At least let us stop there; we can take the time to stock up a little." I said

After a short moment Sokka reached behind him for the map, I put it in his hand and we turned.

* * *

~Zhao POV~

"What happened?"

The captain explained "Sir, we have apprehended one of the fire sages who helped the Avatar and a soldier who was chasing the avatar."

"Bring them here!" I ordered.

The soldiers stood unmoving awaiting my next order. One of the soldiers cleared his throat. "Sir, are you alright?"

I moved in front of him "Of course I am alright. Why wouldn't I be 'alright'? Do I not look alright? Is it my hand?" I lifted my left arm in his face "Does this sicken you? You want to know what happened?" with my right hand I grabbed his closest wrist and twisted. He screamed "Don't scream or I'll tear your tongue out!" he pulled his lips together scrounging his face in pain. Again I twisted his wrist

"Sir! They are present!" The captain called my attention away from the weepy soldier. A single fire sage and ill-dressed firenation soldier was placed in front of me; both stood with their chins high and posters straight daring me to beat anything out of them. This would be fun.

"News says you both have helped a traitor of the firenation." I paused a second as I circled "Such actions are rewarded in death." I finished the circle again standing in front of them again "Which I will gladly provide. And when I kill the traitor you both risked your lives to protect I will be sure to remind them to thank you in the afterlife."

"Sir?" The captain interrupted me again "Shouldn't we sent them to the firelord for judgement?"

With a few quick steps and a swift swish of my blade I stabbed him in the heart. "The firelord is not here! I am here! I will judge!" I turned to the rest of the soldiers staring in shock "Anyone else have a problem with my actions?"

"It saddens me to see what has become of this once great nation." Said the sage

"I only hope the grand prince can clean up his father's mess." Said the soldier

"With the Avatar's help" Added the sage

I laughed, they grew confused. "You put your hopes on the Avatar and the prince." I laughed again. "You poor lost souls do not know where the true glory lies" I stared into the soldiers eyes then the sages eyes then said "The Fire-Eater is the true prize." They stared in confusion. "Oh, you don't know about the Fire-Eater do you? She is truly the only one who can stop us, stop me. The avatar. The prince." I sneered on the last word "Don't stand a chance." I straightened "Now If you excuse me I have a date to make." I said before beheading them with the same sword I silence that annoying mouth.

* * *

~Iroh POV~

Our arranged meeting point was the well-known trading village untouched by my brother… for now. It's been five days since Zuko ran away and we have received no word of him or the brave soldier, Kies, who agreed to follow him. I was growing more and more restless. For the last two days I paced up and down the village hoping to see a glimpse of Zuko or Kies in the crowd. Yet nothing happened.

Third day at this village I was repeating the procedure with little hopes and a breaking heart. Absently I strolled down the street when my eyes caught a familiar sight. A small head with a blue arrow, The Avatar; next to him stood the familiar water tribe siblings. So they managed to escape, they must have some news.

"Excuse me." I said as gently as possible.

The boy turned with an automatic 'yes' before realizing it was me. All three of them wore identical shock expressions and began to run.

"Wait please! I need you help!" I called after them. Only the young boy stopped to look at me keeping a distance, the sibling kept running. "Please." I begged.

The young boy looked around and pointed to a tea shop. "Meet me there in an hour." He said then followed after the two. With nothing else to do I entered the shop and waited.

* * *

~Aang POV~

Katara and Sokka reluctantly came with me, I offered to go alone but neither of them agreed to that. Once we entered the shop I saw him in the corner holding a tea cup. I walked to his table with Katara and Sokka tailing me.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

I looked at me for a moment, I saw his eyes were tired and seemingly empty as if he lost his peace of mind. "Can you tell me…" He began

"Tell you what?" I asked

"…. Can you tell me what happened to Zuko?" he asked heavily

I thought his question over "He was there, at Roku's temple. We were abused by Firenation soldier… As the temple was destroyed we managed to escape… I don't know what happened to Zuko. I'm sorry."

"He escaped." Sokka said.

"He did?" Katara asked

"Of course, he is good at that. Wasn't he trained in 'how to escape'?" Sokka asked the elder firebender.

"Well… not trained exactly, but he does seem to have a knack for It." he replied. "It's just that it's been five days since it happened and I have not received word from either Zuko or Keis, the soldier I sent after him."

"I didn't see anyone with Zuko." Katara said

"Why did you send a soldier after him?" I asked

He sighed "I pressed to hard and Zuko ran away…"

"If he ran away do you think he is going to come back on his own?" Sokka asked

The elder man stared at Sokka expecting more

"He is a stubborn kid, most likely he is wonder around on his own somewhere. If you want to see him again all you have to do is spread a rumor that the Avatar is here and he will come running." Sokka explained.

"That could work." Katara said

"But one problem. I am here." I said

"For now. By the time Zuko gets here you'll be gone." Sokka said

"Will you do it?" The elder firebender asked me

"Uh…" the newly found hope gleaming in his eyes made it hard to say no "Sure… I mean we are leaving anyways…" I turned to Katara for confirmation. She nodded.

The elder firebender grabbed my hand in excitement and shook it. "Thank you so much. My name is Iroh by the way."

"Aang, this is Katara and Sokka." I motioned to them.

"He bowed to them slightly "Thank you again for this."

"I don't suppose you can get Zuko to stop chasing us?" Sokka asked

"A working progress" Iroh replied

"Alright, let's go make a scene." I said pulling Katara and Sokka along.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**I hope this is too brushed over, I am eager to get to the good points…. Hehe I have some good stuff planned for these groups! Thank you all for reading! Thank you ****Guest(s)**** who reviewed ch. 2 and 4. I try to keep them in character as much as possible, and yes she has been to many different worlds so there will be reference you both know and don't know. ****Oluhasuu****: lol, thanks. She is very tech savvy. **

**I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, just to be sure it's good. I love this story too much to ruin it by rushing. So..**

**Until next time… **


	7. Ch 6: Where to go from here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I only own Alice: Fire-Eater and Jei**

**Getting all of you up to speed with a quick flashback. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

~Flashback: Sokka POV~

"Fire-Eater?" Aang said more than asked

"Who's that?" Katara asked

"The Fire-Eater is of unknown origins," The sales lady said "Appeared out of nowhere and not only run out the residing Firenation soldiers but put up some kind of shield that prevents them from entering those villages again or attacking it." She explained adding her own drama to the story.

"How many villages?" Aang asked

"Three." She answered

"A shield?" I asked

"Yes, a force field of some kind, it can't be seen but it keeps the soldiers out and blocks all the attacks they have tried since then; like flamingballs and those weird metal tanks of theirs."

"How?" Aang asked confused

The woman shrugged uncaring "Beats me, all I know is that woman is doing more the world than that so called Avatar who people say is back."

"It's a woman?" Katara asked a little more hopeful than necessary.

"Please like a woman could do all that." I said with a chuckle.

They both stared at me like I was an idiot "What?"

"You bet your furry bottom it is a woman, and a beautiful one. They say she has hair as red as fire and eyes the color of the ocean with skin that glows gold."

Anyway I tried to put those three together she just came out weird. "Well that can't be too hard to miss."

"Where was she last seen?" Aang asked eagerly

"That village she cleansed was up north toward the tip of this bay here; that was several days ago. There have been many rumors of her popping in and out of place but that's it."

"So nobody really knows where really she is?" Katara asked

"Nope, she does what she what's." She replied

"Well that's just great." I complained "Now we are right were we started."

"Not exactly, we know who we are looking for right Aang?" Katara said/asked

"How do we even know what she is saying is real? It could all be a myth people make up to make themselves feel better."

"It ate no myth boy." Crooned a hunched figure in an alleyway. It hobbled over crocking out more "The Hooded Figure is real!"

"Wait, who is the hooded figure?" Aang asked confused

"A black thing that wiped out the fire soldiers using unknown bending ability, some people say it is a god."

We all looked at each other puzzled

"The Hooded Figure vanishes in and out of existence squashing again anything that retains pride. It is not an ally and it is not an enemy. If you see it, run away." He, or it, said while crippling/running off.

"Well that was weird." I said

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice say, we all looked up to see that old man who follows Zuko around. Immediately I took off running.

~~End Flashback~~

"So let's review what we know," Katara started "There is at least one supernatural being out there with unknown abilities who kicked firenation soldiers out of three different villages."

"Someone who is not on our side." I said

"How do you know that?" she challenged "What other excuse would she have pushing firenation soldiers out of three villages if she wasn't an ally."

"You heard that… think in the alley. She, or it, crushed pride; no one is more prideful then the firenation." I answered. "You don't see her walking up to the firelord to take him out. Do you?"

"Maybe she is on her way now." Katara replied

I groaned "Be realistic."

This time Aang spoke "The Hooded Figure and The Fire-Eater is the same person I just know it. Roku said there was someone who could help; he would give me direction if they weren't good. I need to find her."

"Has anyone ever considered her presents here as a mistake? There are no legends of a Fire-Eater."

Aang turned around in a jolt with flamed eyes "Have you considered my presents here as a mistake? Maybe I'm not the real avatar and she is? Have you thought of that?"

I stared back stunned "O-k, well go find her."

Aang said nothing as he turned back around to steer Appa.

"Aang?" Katara said gently. He just shook his head

"Can we stop for a moment?" She asked

"We don't need to stop." Aang was still glowering

Katara leaned in to whisper in his head

"Oh in that case we can stop." He said guiding Appa down.

* * *

~Zuko POV~

I opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky. To the east I saw the sun rising above the horizon signifying dawn. To the west a saw a woman staring at me. Her presence surprised me because I didn't sense her at all.

She said nothing continuing to smile and stare.

"What do you want?" I asked harsher than necessary

"I think the real question is: what do you want?" She replied

"I know what I want. You're the one staring at me."

She said nothing and continued to stare

"Stop staring at me." I barked halfheartedly.

"Am I making you nervous?" she asked with a smirk

"No." I shot back refusing to let her get to me. I sat up studying my surroundings; I was still in the mountains close to where my boat crashed.

"You're lost." She said. I got the feeling she was talking about more than location.

"I will find my own way." I said refusing to look at her, something about her was off. Her green-blue eyes pierced too deep.

When she didn't reply I glanced at her to see she was smiling, her eyes were filled with amusement. I was funny.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I shouted

"Was I laughing?"

"You're smiling!"

"Yes, I am." She said with a chuckle

"See, now you're laughing!"

"Indeed." Was all she said.

All she wanted to do was make fun of my, just like my sister. I wasn't going to put up with it.

"Your uncle is that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction I was walking

"I'm not going back to my uncle." I wasn't going to ask how she knew about him, it would open the door to more mockery.

"So you're going to make him worry himself into an early grave?"

"It's no business of mine."

She shrugged "As long as your conscious is clear."

I snapped "he is the one who betrayed me! He abandoned me! Why should I go back to someone who left me behind?"

Instead of her smile fading it grew. "Yeah right, don't bother yourself with those you treat you like trash. Don't even give them a single thought."

She reached inside a bag she had sitting next to her. "I have something for you." She pulled out a cone with a string attached to the wide end. She put the cone on my head and pulled the stretching string below my chin. "To go with your pretending to be the most miserable person in the world." She laughed as she walked away.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Ok, it's a little shorter than I would have liked but I wanted to post it, hope you like. So it's getting good! Are you excited? I'm excited. Thank you all for reading and putting me on favorite and/or alerts. You guys rock \m/**

**Until next time… (soon)**


	8. Ch 7: Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I only own Alice: Fire-Eater and Jei**

**I can never thank you enough for all of your support so in honor of my readers. A reeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy long chapter…. Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 7

~Zuko POV~

I threw the cone hat down and stomped on it before marching in the opposite direction she went. I wasn't pretending to be miserable. I'm not pretending to be anything. I will prevail, I have to. Failure is not an option.

"…_most miserable person in the world."_ "Who asked you?" I replied to her voice still taunting me. I will prevail. I will find my own way. I would get everything I want. I can't be stopped.

"… _what do you want?"_ "I want the Avatar!" Even I my head her eyes just stared.

I growled "Stop staring!"

"_Am I making you nervous?"_

Dammit! I started running, hoping her voice and taunting eyes would stay behind.

* * *

~Jei POV~

I paid attention to the burning in my arms, felt how my muscles moved with each push, focused on the air that I inhaled and exhaled. For the past two weeks I was given exercised and told to listen to my body as I did them; now I can see the improvement. I have become swifter, sharper, and stronger than I have ever been. I was not only being trained in fighting but in a way of life; oddly, I didn't even realize this was what I wanted until recently.

"That's enough." Boss said

I bent my legs allowing my knees to touch ground and shifted in to sitting stance. Bringing my arms behind me I locked figures and lifted my arms above my head to stretch them. Again I focused on my muscles slowly being loosened.

"Switch."

I moved my right arm around bending it behind my head and pulled at the elbow with my left stretching the back of my upper arm. After a few moments I switched arms. Boss said to always stretch before and after working out, that way my muscles would be lean instead of bulky. A man of bulky muscle, she said, would get his ass handed to him on a silver platter if he fought a man of lean muscle. I didn't understand would she meant but she hasn't been wrong yet.

"Next"

I released my arms and moved forward; picking up the brush I began writing. Not only was I doing physical work but she made me study and improve my intellectual skills as well as social skills. I started writing about what I have learned today and things I have noticed about myself and the world around me followed by new questions I have thought of, new concerned that crossed my mind.

As soon as I laid down the brush a bowl was handed to me; without instruction I ate the soup. Usually during my morning and nightly routine boss would read a book; her books were weird. One time I managed to glance inside of one and found the words were not only blended _into_ the paper but in a language I have never seen before. When I asked about her world she said she would tell me about it when I won. True to her promise she hasn't said a word; with the exception of her continues complaints about there not being a drop of coffee or piece of chocolate in the whole world.

Today she wasn't reading, she stared at the extra hand she carried. It was considerably whiter than her own skin and bigger in width, definitely the hand of a man.

"You alright boss?" I asked

"Hmm?" She glanced up at me then looked back at the hand "Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

"About what boss?"

"If it's possible… and how…."

"Is there such thing as impossible with you?" I asked honestly.

She laughed "Cute."

"I wasn't aware you have limitations." I said.

"If you're going to put that kind of faith in me you're just setting yourself up for disappointment." She said seriously.

"But you're so good at everything." I argued "You cook, hunt, fight, sow, read, write-" she raised her hand signaling me to stop.

"Those are all skills one can gain from enough practice." She said

"….. You read minds….?"

At that she smiled slightly. "It's not mind reading, its psychology. If you study people long enough you can make near-accurate guesses at what is going on inside them."

"But how do you know what a person wants even if they don't?"

"The true psychology of a person is more than just the mind, it's the heart as well." She explained "People don't listen to their heart enough, they ignore that voice until it fades away."

"Voice?"

"Do you remember the times you did something and felt guilty afterwards?"

I nodded

"That's your heart telling you you've sinned. If you keep going ignoring that feeling it will eventually ignore you."

"Is that how we get people like the Fire Lord?" I asked

"Yes and no. Young minds are so easily molded; minds like the current Fire Lord and the one before him were probably beaten into what they are today. There aren't many children who are strong-wielded enough to fight their parents for what they believe is right. Everyone at one point in their lives is eager to please."

I considered everything she said "Were you eager to please?"

She stared at the last ray of the sun as it crawled past the horizon, "Everyone" she whispered.

"Do you think I'm strong-wielded?" I asked to distract her, she seemed a little depressed

She grinned "Hells yes I do. I wouldn't have accepted you if you weren't. Now get to sleep."

"Yes boss." I replied with a salute.

* * *

~Zuko POV~

The sun was long past down and I've still made no progress. In my rage I stomped off into woods and have been circling ever since. Damn that woman! It's all her fault! If I saw her again I was burn her alive! Calling me a failure and laughing in my face. Once I captured the avatar and returned home I would make a public demise of her. First I had to get out of these fucking woods! I hate this place! I hate the sun for setting! I hate my boat for crashing! I hate my uncle for giving up! I hate the soldiers for preventing my capture of the avatar! I hate the avatar for running! And I hate that woman for continuously haunting me and making me anger!

I stopped again when I found the same tree for the third time. "I hate everything!" I shouted in frustration.

"Really, because they don't give a damn about you."

"I know!" I shouted back "Nobody cares! Not a single person! You don't have to keep reminding me! I hate you for rubbing it in!"

"Emo much."

"Stop taunting me!"

"I actually didn't come here to taunt."

"Then what do you want?" I would take any chance to get rid of her annoying voice

"To give you want you want."

That didn't sound like a usual comeback. I circled around looking at the environment to see her leaning against a tree. I stared at her, willing to disappear-she stared back. I hated her stare.

"I hate you."

She smiled

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

She raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Have I not?"

"There you go again! Answering a question with another question! Taunting me! Hectoring me! Rubbing in my failures and reminding me that I am a lowlife! I'll show you! I will prevail! I will succeed! I'm not-"

Before I could say another word she stood directly in front of me with a serious expression I didn't think she was capable of. "You're ill"

I jolted away from her sudden proximity angered by her accusation. "I am not a fail-!"

Her hands placed on both sides of my face brought me closer to her. I could feel her warm breath caress my lips and neck. An unfamiliar scent gratified my nostrils. Her oddly colored eyes weren't odd at all; they were a beautiful blend of blue and green – turquois only darker. Teal, common in jewelry but not at all in eyes-that's what made them look so strange.

Before I realized it she was chanting something in a hush voice and my eyelids were dropping. "What are you doing to me?" I asked unable to speak higher than a whisper

"I'm putting you to sleep," I heard her answer.

I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard her apologize.

* * *

~Iroh POV~

From the position of the moon it was well past midnight. Another night without sleep I guess, I sighed again. How could I have failed so badly, first my own son and then my nephew. "I'm so sorry Zuko, Lu Ten." Shame overflowed me, crushing me like angry tides against a rocky shore. It was all I could do not let my knees buckle under. I wish I could get rid of this feeling but I know I deserved it; to let two good men die while I still breathed… I hated myself. I deserved this; death would be too gracious of a punishment. I should continue to live with this wretched feeling. It is the least I could do.

I turned to head back to my room when I saw I black hooded figure staring at me. Before I could say anything it stepped aside, pointed at area of the medical room and slid over the edge of the ship.

I didn't bother to look for it, I ran to the room. On one bed, peeking out from under covers, a very familiar head. A head shaved of hair except for a single ponytail in the back.

"Zuko?" I whispered unsure.

The sheets rose and fell with deep breathes of the sleeping.

Quietly I treaded around the bed, eager to see his face. My heart raced with hope, a tingling sensation was streaming down my arms and legs.

He was faced away from the candle light leaving his face obstructed in shadows. I created a tiny flame in my palm just enough to see. He had a dark circle under his right eye from a lack of sleep but his expression was calmer than I've seen it in a while. His nostril flared ever so slightly as he took another breath.

The tingly sensation increased tenfold, tears streamed down my cheeks again and my lips turned up in a smile.

"Thank you" I whispered to the hooded figure "Thank you."

* * *

~Katara POV~

"Rise and shine!" Aang shouted with a big grin on his face. I was packing my sleeping bag; Sokka was still snoozing away. "For someone who's eager to get to the North Pole he sure is taking is time getting up each morning."

I laughed. "He's right Sokka, you need to get up. The sun is already half way risen."

Some muttering came from his mouth

"What was that?" Aang said "We can't hear you."

This time I don't think he was even muttering, just whining.

Aang sneaked up next to him with a mischievous grin "I can't hear you!" he shouted in Sokka's ear. Even I winced at the volume.

As expected Sokka jolted up and shouted back "I'll get up when the sun gets up! I! need! Sleep!" He laid back down covering his head.

"Well that didn't work." I said

Aang thought for a moment "Katara do you have any extra water."

"None to pour on Sokka, sorry." I answered

"Hmmm…" Aang stared at Sokka's covered form pondering. "I got it!" I finally said. Without explaining his plan to me he snuck up yet again to my sleeping brother this time he grabbed a handful of dirt. Once Aang got close enough he stuck his hand inside and quickly pulled out.

Sokka jumped out of his sleeping bag screaming. As soon as Sokka stopped jumping around he glared at Aang, who then took off running, chased by my lazy brother.

* * *

~Sokka POV~

That annoying little twerp keeps thinking of new ways to piss me off every morning. The worst part is I don't even think about it every time I go to sleep. This time the squirt stuck a worm under my shirt.

"Your dead meat Aang!" I shouted at him as he cheated by airbending himself away.

Aang just laughed and threw big grins my way. As he was once again grinning backwards at me he trips over something. "HA!" I laughed running faster to catch up to him. He stood up quickly and started talking to something.

In front of him laid a woman in weird clothes that hugged to her figure not at all hiding her curves. She was almost as dark as us with more of a bronze color; her red hair rested freely halfway down her stomach. Her oddly colored blue eyes stared at us expecting something to happen.

"Need something?" She asked

"Uh, well I…" Aang mumbled off

"Are you the Fire-Eater?" I asked

She turned to me "I have been called that."

"Great, can you help us?" I asked

"Depends, what do you need?"

I wrapped my arm around Aang "Well, you see my friend here is the Avatar and he is a little confused about fulfilling that role so do you think you can give him a little guidance?"

Her lips slowly grew from smirk to full blown smile, her chuckle turned into a laugh that echoed over the field.

Finally she replied "I don't even know what your 'Avatar' is, how am I supposed to give him guidance?"

"The Avatar is-" She cut me off

"Master of four elements; bridge between the spirit world and the physical world; supposedly a hundred years old; peace-bringer of the four nations, or what's left of them. Yeah I've heard that before."

"You see, I've already failed once! I can't do it again! Please! I'm so confused about what I'm doing I don't even know where to start." Aang pleaded

She stared at Aang as he spoke patiently waiting for him to finish before answering "No." Then stood and started walking away.

"Please? I'm in desperate need of help!" Aang begged, leaning to run after her.

"Give me a reason you won't help us." I called after her

She stopped and faced us "Fair enough, I say no because you fail to reach my standards of a pupil."

"But I am eager to learn," Aang replied "How is that failing to be a pupil?"

"I said it doesn't reach _my_ standards." She explained

"Well, what are you standards?" I asked

She looked at me with a smirk "I'm not going to tell you. If you want me as a teacher you have to reach them on your own."

She began to turn again but Aang spoke again "Roku said you could help me!"

She paused "Whose Roku?"

"He was the Avatar before me."

"And he said I, specifically, could help?" She asked glancing over her shoulder

"Well… not exactly, he said there was someone who could help. But I can tell that it's you, I just know it!" Aang said

She shook her head and sighed. Aang had his fingers locked and eyes light up with hope. I heard a load moan that sounded familiar, when I looked up behind me Appa was flying toward us with Katara on his back

"What are you guys doing? I packed up the whole camp while you guys were goofing off!" She yelled as us irritated.

I turned back to the red head to find her gone.

"Where did she go?" Aang looking all over

We stood in an open field with nothing for her to hide behind for miles, how could she disappear so quickly?

"Where did who go?" Katara asked

"The Fire-Eater." Aang answered as he continued to glance around hoping she would pop up

"She was here?" Katara asked suddenly excited "What did she say?"

"She said no," I answered "that Aang wasn't good enough to be her student."

Katara frowned

"I told you this was a waste of time," I continued "I said we should just go to the North Pole. But no, nobody listened to me."

"I'm not good enough…" Aang said quietly.

Katara put her arms around him "Aang."

His head hung low and his shoulders slopped down. He was really beating himself up over this.

"Don't listen to her," I said "Her opinion doesn't really matter. We aren't looking for her approval." Aang looked at me with eyes that begged release. "Look, we already know what we are supposed to do. First you have to learn waterbending, so let's go do that."

"Sokka's right Aang" Katara joined "If you just follow your instincts I'm sure you'll do alright."

Aang turned to Katara "You think so?"

"I know so." She replied.

And the two stared into each others eyes in a way that was almost sick. I cleared my throat. "So, we are all packed?"

"Yes" Katara answered

"Then let's go." I said. We all hoped on Appa and flew north.

**To Be Continued…**

**That's right it is far from over! Much more good stuff is coming! Coming! coming! coming. coming…**

**I was hoping to reach 3000 words but I ended up a 200 short, sorry about that but that just seemed like a good chapter conclusion. Anyways, thanks again for reading and supporting. Thank you **exorcist sora walker**, you rock.**

**Anyway, I have a challenge for you readers. I am looking for some good riddles, I found a few but I am greedily looking for more. So if you know any good riddles, or jokes, post them in review. If I like them I will use them. I am hungry for riddles and jokes! Bring 'em on!**

**Until Next Time… ;D**


	9. Ch 8: Exposure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I only own Alice: The Fire-Eater and Jei**

**Sorry for the wait and thanks to ****Jade**** for the awesome riddle. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

~In a Earth Kingdom village~

Another pillar of smoke rose high over the ruins of a once prosperous farm village. Soldiers in red metal armor ran around under orders of an angry commander to destroy any and all Earth Kingdom citizens that defied the Firenation.

On the surface Commander Zhao was fighting for his leader, the Fire Lord. Secretly he was searching for any information he could get on the infamous Fire-Eater. He asked would ask the dwellers in each city; the scared answered with a rumor they heard while the brave said nothing but venomous spite toward the rampaging soldiers. Both dies the same way, burned down with their homes unable to escape as Commander Zhao watched.

"Sir, we have news that she was spotted at a tea shop west from one of our ports." A soldier pointed out a location to his commander "It was also said that she was talking with an old firebender also drinking tea."

Zhao stroked his chin as she stared at the western sky with a smirk "An old firebender, huh?" He laughed once "Find out where that no good prince has run off to and his uncle. Its time I pay them a visit."

"Yes sir" the soldier bowed respectively before leaving to follow given orders.

"Getting smug with those traitors are you my dear?" Zhao asked ears that couldn't hear "I will be sure to make sure they join you in the afterlife."

* * *

~Aang POV~

"Uh, uh, no flying this time" Sokka said as Katara handed me a bag.

"What?" Katara asked surprised

"Why wouldn't we fly?" I inquired

"Think about," Sokka explained "Somehow Zuko and the Firenation keep finding us. It's because of Appa, he's just too noticeable."

"What?!" Katara disagreed "Appa's not too noticeable."

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head; it's kind of hard to miss him." Sokka argued.

Appa growled saying _"What's wrong with that?"_

"Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow." I comforted Appa.

"_His ponytail isn't an arrow?"_ Appa joked. I chuckled rubbing his forehead playfully; his fur was soft from a recent bath. I rubbed my face in his fur reminding myself of simpler times. I wanted to see the world again though those eyes. I grabbed Appa's horns holding myself sideways but everything still looked the same so I released my right hand spinning myself until I was upside down. Everything still looked the same… but funny in an odd way.

"If anyone is the leader it's Aang," Katara pulled me back to reality. "I mean he is the Avatar."

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid."

"He's right." I agreed

"Why do boys always think someone has to be a leader," Katara scoffed "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

My vision was ever so slightly blurring, a usual accordance from hanging upside down too long. Walking on foot didn't sound too bad, give Appa a break. I grabbed my bag getting ready for a hiking trip.

"No, besides Gran-gran." Sokka waved his arms in the air in frustration. "Look, my instincts tell me we'd have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Ok, we'll try it your way O-Wise-Leader."

"Who knows, walking might be fun." I chimed in.

Little by little my feet started to hurt followed by an ache in my legs until all I wanted to do was sit. "Walking stinks!" I cried "How do people go anywhere without a flying bison."

"I don't know Aang, why don't you ask Sokka's instincts?" Katara chimed "They seem to know everything."

"Ha ha, very funny." Sokka replied monotone

A tremendous weight crushed my shoulders. "I'm tired of carrying this pack." I complained

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while?" Katara said "Sokka's instincts."

"That's a great idea!" I replied "Hey, Sokka's instincts. Would you mind-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Sokka snapped "Look guys I'm tired too but the important thing is…" I didn't hear Sokka as he tread past some bushes. Something caught my eye.

"Hey, it's the fire lady." I said pointing to the woman who turned me down a few days ago

"Oh, hell." She said irritated.

"Run!" I heard Sokka's voice followed by the bushes burst into flames.

Katara and I cried in unison "Sokka!"

"Katara can you put out the fire?"

"I don't have enough water, the fire would dissolve it." Katara answered with growing panic "Can you make it decrease? Then maybe I can put it out."

"But I'm not a firebender." I replied

"Wow you're an idiot." The fire lady chimed "You're an Airbender aren't you. Fire feeds on what?"

"Wood" I answered

She slapped her forehead in annoyance "With you as the Avatar the world is definitely doomed."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked irritated and anxiety growing

"Suck the air out dumbass."

"What air?" I turned back to the fire studying it.

Three bangs and a sigh came from her direction "You owe me so much for this." She said. When I glanced back she was gone.

* * *

~Zuko POV~

Above me were the familiar panels of metal that made my room aboard my ship. Was I here the whole time? Was everything that happened a dream? It didn't feel like a dream.

I recalled the moment my uncle betrayed my orders for his own comfort like a coward. No, he wouldn't do that regardless of the circumstances. It wouldn't make since for him to do that. He has always supported me since that horrid day. He wanted the avatar caught just as much as I did. He would do that.

"_You sound so positive."_

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong Zuko?" My uncle barged in with a worried expression

"Nothing." I snapped

Uncle frowned "Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

Uncle raised a brow puzzled "What do you remember last?"

I wasn't entirely sure. If Uncle betraying me was a dream then spotting the avatar near that village must be the last thing that real.

"_Oh, you're smarter than Zuko."_

I gritted my teeth. It wasn't real, I refused to believe it. Uncle would never do that to me.

"_Well fine if it makes you feel better. It's not the first time you lived a lie."_

My hand reached for something and threw it against the wall. Glass shattered. "Get out!" I screamed at them "Get out! Both of you! Get out!"

Uncle pity filled eyes looked at me one last time before he disappeared.

I clutched my fist around the sheets that lay above me. The same feeling that has been stocking me since the day of my banishment. The hatred, the self-loathing, disgust; I had enough of that myself I didn't need it from other people – especially uncle.

Someone I once loved flashed across my vision.

I reached into the top drawer of my bedside dresser and pulled out an amulet. The chain was made of fine rope; at the base of the chain was a wood carving of a thin creature that looked like a type of dragon without legs or wings. The creature looked like it was slithering out of look night sleep.

I don't know why she gave it to me but I held onto it ever since.

"What does it mean?" I asked no one in particular. No one answered not even that stupid woman's voice. Of course, what was I expecting? No one has helped me before why would someone help me now.

"_You still think you're alone. You really should be slapped."_

"Why can't you make yourself useful stupid woman?"

"_Most likely because she's not _really_ here, this is just your conscious you casted her voice to play."_

"I hate you."

"_I know."_ her voice laughed mockingly.

* * *

~Jet POV~

The soldiers lazed about eating food and telling stories to their fellow murderers. Various tales of raids they made; treasures they looted and woman they picked up on the way. The sight of them made me sick; I yearned to kick their face in—it is the only reason I'm still here after hiding in this tree for hours. If only-

A boy about my age barged in stopping in his tracks when he found himself surrounded by firenation soldiers. The look on his face was comical. "Run!" he screamed dropping his bag as if he wasn't alone. He tried to slip back through the bushes but the soldiers cut him off by burning the bush, bastards. Voice came from behind the now burning bush, so he wasn't alone. Didn't matter, he would be joined back with his group soon.

The soldiers surrounded ignorant that they fell right into our plan. I signal Long Shot to get to fire.

"If you release me I promise not to hurt you." The boy said sounding cocking. He was a good bluffer I'll give him that.

"_You_ promise not to hurt _us_?" The captain sneered at the boy severally doubting the boy.

Long Shot was about to shot his arrow when another voice spoke

"**I** can promise not to hurt **you**." A woman appeared out of the fire; she stood tall with a straight back and relaxed shoulders. She did wear strange clothing but I was more intrigued by how she carried herself. The woman walked in like she owned the place. "Just go back to your business and we can all go free."

I signaled Long Shot to hold his fire; I wanted to see what she could do.

Her eyes turned toward to me. Even though I was heavily camouflaged in the leafs of the tree I got the feeling she saw me.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The stupid captain asked bitterly

"And here I thought my red hair gave me away." The woman replied

The water-tribe dressed boy behind her whispered something to her.

"Oh yeah, I guess." She replied to whatever he said. "Regardless, I'm not here to prove anything. You can walk now." She made a shoeing motion at the soldiers.

The captain made a snorting noise. "We're not going anywhere." He shifted into aggressive stance "Men capture the intruders."

"With what? Firebending? Can't you make this a little more interesting for me?" She said both cocky and bored

A soldier stepped up and blasted a giant fireball at the woman's face.

She didn't duck, rather she caught the fire with her right hand twisting her wrist and pulling back preparing to throw; when she did the fire transformed into a net of thin strings.

The net flow pasted several soldiers leaving them in small pieces soaking in mixed blood. She shifted her hand and pulled back directing the net back toward the other half of the soldiers. The panic look on their face was a delicious treat.

Two or three soldiers were hit with the net with the captain cried out. "Stop! I'll duel you, sword to sword. No bending… and whatever it is you do."

She smirked "Sounds good." She relaxed her hand allowing the net to turn back into fire. The second round sliced two and a half soldiers; the third cut halfway screamed as the fire covered him.

"Put him out." The captain ordered the Fire-Eater lady

"You're firebenders, do it yourself." She replied.

After a small hesitation the captain swung his sword at his burning soldier silencing him permanently. Typical firenation.

"How compassionate of you." The Fire-Eater said to the captain with a small smile.

"I will make you pay for what you've done to my soldiers." The Captain spat at her

"One problem," She said "I don't actually have a sword."

"All the better for me." The captain replied before swinging his sword angrily at the woman.

She stepped aside letting the blade hit the ground. The captain stepped forward turning his blade to swing up. The woman stepped back letting the sword slice air. The captain stepped one, twice, shifted slightly sideways; his sword moved down aiming for straight assault. He stepped again pushing his blade straight in. The woman turned sideways allowing the sword to reach directly in front of her. The captain was completely at her mercy—I deeply hoped she spared him none.

She grabbed his wrist with one hand and removed his sword with the other throwing it a tree far out of reach of any soldier. "If I can't have a sword then neither can you. Let's try this again." She punched his stomach sending him into a tree. The captain gave a short cry when he slammed into the tree then slumped down by the roots without moving.

The Fire-Eater turned to the remaining soldiers "Anything else?"

The soldiers looked at it other both puzzled and terrified. "Spare us." one of the soldiers said

"If you don't attack me I won't attack you." she replied

"Ok." Said same soldier

"What now?" said another soldier

The Fire-Eater shrugged her shoulders "Do what you want, I don't care." She reached the burning bush reaching for the fire. The soldiers instantly shifted into futile defense mode. She gave them a quizzical look before continuing with her task.

She removed the fire from the bush and brought it over to the sliced soldiers creating a blanked over the trashed flesh. She kneeled chanting something as she rested the fire over the bodies. She was cleaning up her mess.

I signaled my people to drop and salvage goods. The left over soldiers and water-tribe boy jumped in alarm as we raided, the Fire-Eater ignored us.

Pipsqueak, smellerbee and I took down the rest of the soldiers with little difficulty.

Two more people passed the burnt bush, a water-tribe girl that looked like the boys sibling and a bald boy with an arrow tattooed on his head. They both looked disturbed by the scene. The boy ran up to his companions seemly desperate to get away from the gore.

While they talked I approached the Fire-Eater. "Hey," I said

She glanced at me before continuing her cleaning. "That was some great fighting out there." I continued

"Sure." She replied uncaring. Not a great conversation start.

I scraped my brain for a topic she might like. "So where are you from?"

"I live in Miami." She answered

"…Yeah?... Where's that?" I asked

"In a place far, far away."

"What brings you here?"

"My feet."

"Fire Lady!" shouted one of the newcomers. The bald boy approached her. "Why did you kill them so brutally?!"

"Would you rather I had been nicer before killing them?" She replied sarcastically.

"No! I rather you didn't kill them at all." He shot back

She finished burning the flesh and putting the fire out before standing up "Listen Bubbles, I don't force my religion on you so don't force your beliefs on me. Cool?"

"Not cool, and whose bubbles?"

"You are, because everything you say is ridicules. Your girlfriend is Blossom because she's annoyingly bossy and her brother is Buttercup because that's what's left." She looked the other two. "Now run along my power puff girls and save the world before bedtime."

The girl stepped up to yell at the Fire-Eater "You are so condescending and conceded its ridicules; I would be amazed if you have friends. You are possible to most pathetic-"

"Katara, shhh" The boy said as he starred at where the body pieces once laid.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked Aang irritated

Shushed her again. She grunted annoyed.

After a moment of silence, from them, Aang spoke again "I see, she gave them a proper burial." He turned back to his left. I was just as surprised as him when I found her gone.

"How am I supposed to repay you if you keep disappearing like that?" Aang asked the vanished Fire-Eater.

I could try and find the Fire-Eater later, but first I had some unfinished business with the little Earth kingdom town. Perhaps the Avatar and his waterbending friends could help.

* * *

~In the Firenation palace~

"My Lord, we have update on commander Zhao." Announced the Fire Lord's personal attendant.

The Fire Lord waved his hand signaling the messenger to continue.

"Commander Zhao has burned several Earth kingdom villages to the ground sparing not even the grain they grow. He has lost all of his men and recruited more in various places from blockades to prisons camps in your name…"

"My name?" The Fire Lord sounded displeased by this news

"Correct My Lord, and the soldiers who question his word were killed." The messenger continued

The Fire Lord Growled silently

"This quest he desperately searched for it the capture of the Fire-Eater."

"Fire-Eater?"

"Yes my lord."

"Tell me about this fire eater."

"The Fire-Eater is said to be able to turn fire into anything she wants. She stands as tall as any man with skin comparable to gold and hair the color of fire. She is reported to were strange clothing never before seen anywhere."

"Color of fire? Meaning red?"

"Yes, my lord."

The Fire Lord mused over this new intelligence. "Have you heard the prophesy of the red-haired woman?" The Fire Lord asked the messenger.

"No, my lord." The messenger replied slightly surprised by the question

The Fire Lord smirked "Of course not, it's an old prophesy dating back to one of the first Avatars." The Fire Lords smile grew "I never thought it was true, or that I would be the one to meet her."

"My Lord?"

"Send a message to Zhao that he can come home for a break. And bring my daughter in, I have a mission for her."

"Yes, my lord" The messenger bowed before exiting.

"Fire-Eater, it's time we meet." The Fire Lord verbalized his thought

**To Be Continued…**

**Thank you all for waiting, I hope you like it so far. It only gets better with every chapter…. I hope. I trust you guys to tell me where I would need improvement to make the story more interesting each update. Anyway, thanks again for waiting.**

**Thank you ****Mistical Kat****, I am glad you like it. ;D**

**More will come be coming. Sooner than later… I hope….**

**Until next time!**


	10. Author's note

This is a note for all those who have stayed with me. It has been an awfully long time since this particular story has been updated as you all know. However, I still have no intention of canceling the project. So here is what you can look forward to. I am currently working on a rewrite. I didn't really like how it was turning out so I'm starting over. The only bad news for you is I plan on finishing the first 'book' or 'season' (whatever you want to call it) before I start posting; that way I the story won't change into something I don't like and have a harder time of changing or continuing. I Promise that I won't take forever and that I will let you all know what it will be titled before I post it if you're still interesting in reading it. Again I am sorry for the incredibly long wait but it won't be in vain.

Another thing is I wouldn't mind an editor or proofreader to test my chapters. You are good with creative writing English and understand the head of the characters from Avatar please message me. I would be glad to hear from you.

Thanks again and I will speak with you all soon.

Rock on \m/


End file.
